mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Strong
''Mr. Strong ''is the twenty-sixth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Strong *'Color': Red *'shape': Square now Triangle *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': Unknown. *Likes: Eggs *Dislikes: Breaking things. *Friends: Mr. Bounce, Mr. Bump, Mr. Rude, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Tiny and the rest of the characters *Love: Little Miss Daredevil *Rivals: None *Height: About 8 and a half feet tall *Weight: Very Heavy *Release date: 1976 *'Job': Being muscular, strong and helping other people. *Features: Green cowboy hat (original version), weightlifter's belt (2008 version) *Naitionality: German (Mr. Men Show 1997) Philadelphian(US), English(UK) *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), David Shaw Parker (1991-1992), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Phil Lollar (2008-present), Simon Greenall (UK-2008-present) *Catchphrases: Good thing I came along, Yo! and Aw, pickles! Story Mr. Strong is so strong from eating many "eggs", enough that he can break things, until he finds a farmer whose cornfield is on fire. Mr. Strong is so strong he picks up the farmer's barn and fills it with his "water", pours the "water" on the cornfield, extinguishing it. Mr. Strong is rewarded with "eggs" from the chickens on the farm. At the end of the story, the reader is surprised to find out that Mr. Strong is having ice cream. International publications & translations Mr. Strong appears under the titles *Monsieur Costaud (French), *Don Forzudo (Spanish), *Unser Herr Stark (German), *Meneertje Sterk (Dutch), *Ο Κύριος Δυνατός (Greek), *強壯先生 (Taiwan), *힘세씨 (Korean), *Fætter Stærk (Danish), *Gubben Stark (Swedish), *ちからもちくん (Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Bus Driver *Farmer ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Strong kept his red color, but his shape is changed from a square to a triangle, and a brown weight buckle replaces his hat and he has muscular arms to emphasize his character trait. In the U.S. version He Has a Philadelphian accent, similar to actor Sylvester Stallone. As shown in the "beach'n with the boom box" music video every little miss finds him attractive, but it was just a music video and in "beach party go go" Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Chatterbox fell in love with him. His catchphrase is "Aw, pickles!", and he usually says this when he breaks something by barely even touching it. In Amusement Park he seems to be afraid of heights as he comments in a shakey voice on how high they were going. He is seen as a nurse in Boo-Boos. He lives in a house that is white with a black roof, two windows and a door which is seen in some of the episodes. In the US and UK versions, he is voiced by Phil Lollar and Simon Greenall. Trivia *His new design appeared in a UK newspaper advert one year before The Mr. Men Show premiered. *First 1995 Appearance:Little Miss Splendid's Gift (cameo) The Joke is on Little Miss Naughty (speaking) * First 2008 Appearance: Physical * Mr Strong was seen with an iPhone in Pets while Mr Fussy was calling him for dinner. *He is one of the four red characters. *He doesn't seems to care about Mr. Rude acting rude, but he was shouting his name out after he farted in "Dance" and "Game Shows" *He is one of the character that Mr. Rude appreciates that he is his friend. *He is also the only triangle character so far (excluding Mr. Rush and Mr. Cool in the books). *He is considerded as a mixture of himself and Mr. Cool so far. *He is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose *He is one of the characters that didn't care that Mr Rude is acting and has bad manners, but seems to care that Mr Rude is acting rude in Books, Game Shows, and Sneezes & Hiccups . *He removed Mr. Quiet out of the concert (Telephone), he removed Mr. Fussy out of the cinema (Movies) and out of the airport (Airports) and he removed Mr. Grumpy out of the supermarket (Supermarket). *He kicked Mr. Fussy out twice. *He often shouted, "Awww, Mr. Rude!" after Mr. Rude farted in Game Shows. *He accidently kicked everybody out of places, because Mr. Rude was tricking him. * In Rainy Day, he rides a paddleboat with Mr. Noisy. * Mr. Strong has his belt off at the end of the music video "Beach Party a Go Go" and in Dance. * In "Beach Party a Go Go", Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Chatterbox fell in love with him. * He is also "friends" with Mr. Bump... though Mr. Strong had accidently gets Mr. Bump hurt, but he did seem concerned in Games and Library and in the beginning of Sightseeing, though he didn't do anything about it, because he's too strong. *He has a pet Hippo as seen in Pets. *He has low intelligence as shown in Music because he said that a trumpet wasn't a musical instrument. He must have seen Mr. Scatterbrain's Musical monkeys and he uses trumpets not for making music. *In The Mr. Men Show (1997), he had a German accent. *In the 1991 Christmas special, his voice sounded like Big Mac from TUGS *Everytime he tries to open a door it comes right off, then he says, "Aw, pickles. (I hardly touched it.)" *Mr. Strong is one Mr. Man seen with Mr. Bump. (Paint, Restaurants, Car Wash, Fruit, Skyscrapers, Garages.) *In one episode, it is revealed that Mr. Strong is apparently strong enough to lift Mr. Small, Mr. Rude, Mr. Nervous and Mr. Scatterbrain. *Almost all the Little Misses find him attractive. *There was an unknown Little Miss in the music video, Beachin with the Boombox on the website that looks like a female version of Mr. Strong. Many fans have thought that this could be a realtive, a redesign of Miss Somersault or a throwaway gag. (or it could most likely just be Mr strong dressed up) *In the UK whenever he sings, his voice changes dramatically. *He is one of the few characters to be seen with both Mr Tall and Miss Curious in the Mr Men Show. *In the books and older cartoons, he is shown to like eggs as his favorite food (His own story, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Tiny, briefly in What A Mess, Little Miss Helpful, and he is also seen eating eggs in Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling. *In the United States version of The Mister Men Show, his voice is similar to that of Elvis Presley, Especially his singing voice. Counterparts *Captain Barnacles (Octonauts, both are strong and have the same voice), *Garnet (Steven Universe, both are strong and red), *Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa, both are strong), *Zeg (Blaze and the Monster Machines, both are strong), *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are strong), *Cragsters (Mixels, all 4 are strong), *Oswald the bear (Sheriff Callie's Wild West, both are big and strong), *Bane (Batman, DC Comics, both have inhumane strength), *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast, Disney, both are red and strong), *The Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast/Nick Jr., both are very strong and have red), *Brawn (Transformers, both are very strong), *Murdoch and Gordon (The Railway Series, all 3 are very strong), *Rei (Kilala Princess, both are strong), *Fezzik (Princess Bride, both are big and strong), *Rocky (The Railway Series, both are red and very strong), *Weaver (Antz, both sound like Sylvester Stallone) *Colossus (X-Men, Marvel Comics, both have colossal strength), *Hefty Smurf (The Smurfs, both are really strong and athletic), *Donkey Kong (Nintendo, both are strong), *Guts Man (Mega Man, Capcom. Both have great strength), *The Thing (Fantastic 4, Marvel Comics, both are strong) *Jason/Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are athletic and red and have big muscles; however, Jason himself isn't strong, but his Tyrannosaurus mecha is), *Bently Yeti (Spyro, both are strong, yet friendly), *Strong Mad, (Homestar Runner, both are square (Mr. Strong's original body) and are very strong), *DJ (Total Drama series, both are friendly and strong), *Shnitzel (Chowder, both are strong), *Hercules & Tarzan (Disney, all 3 are strong), *Rick (Kirby Series, both are very friendly), *Alex Louis Armstrong (Full Metal Alchemist, both are strong), *Pete (The Little Engine That Could, both are red and strong), *Knuckles (Sonic, both red and strong), *X (Alphablocks, both are strong), *Hercules (TUGS, both are very strong), *Big Mac (TUGS, Both Have Similar Voices (1991-1992)), *Herry Monster (Sesame Street, both are strong), *James (The Railway Series, both are red and acts strong), *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story, both are very strong and think they can prove their powers), *Giroro (Sgt Frog, both are red and strong), *Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr (The Incredibles, both are red and very strong), *Zefren (Wizards of Mickey, both are red), *Roxy (Winx Club, both have German accents), *Lightning McQueen (Cars, both are red and strong), *Mighty Moe (TUGS, both are square and strong), *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb, both are strong), *Zangief (Street Fighter II, Capcom. Both are strong and wear red), *Mike Haggar (Final Fight, Capcom. Both are strong), *Popeye (Popeye the Sailor, both are strong), *Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong 64, they are both strong), *Sir Bart (The Sword in the Stone, both are friendly and strong), *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove, both have muscles and are strong), *Uncle Rusty (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, both are big and strong and have something red (Rusty wears a red handkerchief round his neck)), *Bear (Franklin the Turtle, both are friendly and strong), *Boog (Fanboy and Chum Chum. both are very strong and have muscles), *Bowser and Wario (Super Mario, all 3 are very strong), *Snake Jailbird (The Simpsons, both are muscular), *Mr. Jumbo (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both have red and are very strong), *Larry the Lobster (Spongebob Squarepants, both are red and very strong), *The King (Muzzy in Gondoland, both are strong), *Uncle Thomas the Tank Engine (Cleveland Show Cutaway, both are red, but Uncle Thomas himself isn't that strong), *Talking Carl (iPAD, both are red squares), *Po (Kung Fu Panda, both are strong), *Simba (The Lion King (1994-1998), both are big and very strong), *Magilla Gorilla (Hanna Barbera, both are friendly, strong, wear red and create havoc), *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars, both are friendly and strong), *The Juggernaut (X-Men, Marvel Comics. Both are red, and have great amount of strength and durability). *Abraham Van Brunt/Brom Bones (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, both are strong) *Rodrigo, Chihuahua of Steel (Clifford's Really Big Movie, both are strong and can face challenges quickly and bravely), *Splendid (Happy Tree Friends, their strength causes accidents), *Shelley "Binky" Barnes (Arthur, both are big and strong), *Athos (Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds, both are strong), *Darishiko Tsukei (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are red and friendly), *Maude Marcella Bayrile (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are strong and friendly), *Huckleberry "Huck" and Hayden Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all 3 are very strong, friendly and think they can prove thier powers), *Whitey (Flushed Away, both are very strong, friendly and hulk-sized), *Hulk (Marvel Comics, both have immense strength and have green), *Muscle Princess (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, both are very strong), *Henry (The Railway Series, both are strong), *Kev the Kiwi (Fat Pizza, both are very strong), *Rocky the Lebanese Rambo (Fat Pizza, both are very strong, Rocky call up his cousins while Mr.Strong doesn't do that), *Batista (WWE, both are really strong and have muscles), *Wreck-it Ralph (The same name as the character's, both are red, strong and accidentally breaks things), *Big McIntosh (My Little Pony, both are strong and red), *He-Man (Masters of the Universe, both have superior strength), *Panthro (ThunderCats, both are very strong), *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner, both are red and have 'Strong' in their names), *Heavy Weapons Guy (Team Fortress 2, both are big and strong), *Red (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are red, rectangular, friendly and are very strong), *Coach (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are red and rectangular), *Sulley (Monsters, Inc., both are big and strong), *Rocket (Little Einsteins, both are big and red), *Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop, both are strong) *Rubble (Paw Patrol, both are strong), *Forest Evergreen (Lalaloopsy, both are strong), *Alex Bunny (Mikaylaville 2016 Olympics, both are strong), *Sporty (Little Robots, both are strong), *Lily Longsocks (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both have great strength). *Surgeon (The Pup-Kateers, both are strong). *Topsy (The Land Before Time, both are strong) *Axel (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are red and strong) * Lynn Loud (The Loud House, both are strong and red) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Nonsense * Mr. Slow * Mr. Brave * Mr. Crosspatch * Little Miss Tiny * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Scatterbrain * Little Miss Busy * Little Miss Brainy * Little Miss Stubborn * Little Miss Scary * Little Miss Quick * Mr. Strong and the Flood * Mr. Strong's Windy Day * Mr. Christmas * Mr. Strong and the Ogre * Mr. Strong: King of the Circus(TV) * Mr. Strong Makes a Splash (TV) * The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty(TV) * Little Miss Magic to the rescue (TV) * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV)(cameo) * What a choice for Little Miss Fickle (TV) * Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid (TV)(cameo) * What a Mess, Little Miss Helpful (TV) * Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV)(Mentioned, but not seen) * Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling (TV) * Mr. Lazy Can't Sleep Anymore (TV) * Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV) * Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler(TV)(cameo) * Mr. Noisy, the Music Man (TV)(cameo) * Happy Christmas, Mr. Worry (TV) * Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV)(does not speak) * Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting (TV) * Mr. Imossible's Lesson (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Brave vs Koko the Gorilla (TV) * A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) * Mr. Perfect Goes West (TV) * Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV) * Little Miss Chatterbox Goes To Sea Town (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Mean Hasn't a Penny Left (TV) * Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV)(cameo) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Red characters Category:Square characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Triangle characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Fan Favorite Category:1976 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:No Visible Nose